Hearts, Spirits, and Possessions: A TAWOG GumballXCarrie fic
by LapisDemon22
Summary: Gumball and Carrie are best friends and aren't very happy with their respected relationships. They are both free spirits, and hate is controlled and possessed. So, when Gumball reveals a shocking secret about Darwin, where will this lead the two best friends? Could this shocking twist possibly lead them to more issues of the heart, or the start of something new?
1. Chapter 1

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I hit my head on the bottom of the top bunk, and fall out of bed. The alarm clock continues to beep annoyingly, and I get up, still holding my head. I get so pissed off, that I quickly smash the clock by bringing my fist down hard on it, trying to hit the snooze button. Darwin, my fish brother, awoke with a smile. He's always been that way. "Morning, Gumball!" he cheers. He then frowns. "Dude, you broke the alarm. What's wrong?" I sigh, clenching my fists. "2 things, man. One, I woke up by bumping my head on the other bed. Two, I'm too broke to buy a gift for Penny." "Well, at least it's Friday," he says.

It's our anniversary of when we confessed to each other and kissed for the first time. To be honest, I don't even want to buy a gift. As we got older, Penny hasn't been able to control her emotions, and now listens to her father more. And her father wants me to be the "perfect boyfriend". She keeps telling me what to do, when to do it, and threatens to break up with me if I don't do it. I thought it was love, but now I just feel like I'm bound to her because I did so much for her. Not to mention, I feel like there is some sort of audience that expects us to be together. I think Darwin feels that there is an audience that expects him and Carrie to be together, except that he doesn't mind. In fact, he is continuing to say cute stuff to her and is clinging to her all the time. It makes me sick. She's a person, not property, or a new puppy for that matter. She's just Carrie. But, I can't say anything, because he's my brother.

Soon, my younger, yet smarter, sister Anais walks into the room. "Gumball, I think you just need a healthy breakfast, and if you don't get detention today, we'll go hang out at the movies tomorrow!" I smiled at that. I always enjoy going to the movies, since I always wished I could be a television star, or even a movie critic, or something of that sort. I nod and help Darwin out of his tank, then walk over to my dresser to change for school.

In case you were wondering, I am a blue cat, and I'm 17 years old. Darwin is 15, my adopted younger brother, and is a mutant goldfish. Anais is a pink bunny and is nine. I know, crazy right? She was just born a genius. Here, let me clue you into the other people in my life. My mom's name is Nicole Watterson, a blue cat, and she is 43. My dad's name is Richard, who is a pink bunny, and he is also 43. Penny Fitzgerald, a golden fairy spirit, and Carrie Krueger, a ghost that is able to touch people, are both 17, like me. However, Darwin will be turning 16 soon. Anyhow, let's get back to the story.

I finally reach downstairs, where Anais has made us breakfast. After plenty of convincing, she is finally allowed to teach our high school and is in a chipper mood this morning. She is going to be teaching us science and mathematics and is usually the sub for Mrs. Brown, aka, Lucy Brown. Lucy Simian and Nigel Brown had finally gotten married but were still teaching high school.

After breakfast, we walked outside to reach the school bus stop, where I see Carrie turning around, with a grin on her face. I walk next to her, and she playfully punches my shoulder. "Hey there, Gumball. Nice art project the other day," she says, snickering. I roll my eyes, chuckling with her. The other day, I had accidentally slipped and run into Coach Russo. She was carrying paint for Rocky to repaint the gymnasium, she threw the paint cans in the air, coloring Mr. Smalls' white skin. He was fine with it, but I also accidentally got paint on Mr. Brown's fur, and he immediately sent me to detention. "Mr. Smalls seemed to like it at least. He said he needed more "color" in his life. That's why I only got detention for a day."

She nods her head, and suddenly, we hear a loud yell. "CARRIE!" Carrie sighs. "Not again…" I look at her skeptically. "What's wrong, Carrie? I would think you'd be excited to see your boyfriend." She looks at me, annoyed. "Just watch." Suddenly, Darwin runs up to Carrie. He then leans down to her and kisses her cheek. "Hey there, Care Bear! How's my little Ghostie-Pie?" I feel like I'm about to throw up. As Darwin hugs her, she looks at me and mouths, "See what I mean?" She nods at me, also very sickly. I'm not about to fare much better, as soon as I hear a high-pitched voice screaming at me. "GUMBALL!" I turn and watch as Penny runs up to me, who has turned into a medusa. Crap, what've I done this time?

"Gumball Watterson! Why didn't you call me last night?" I sighed. "Penny, please. Can't I have one morning without you yelling at me?" "When you clean up your act, then you can? Don't you want us to work out? Maybe we should just break up!" I sigh. "I'm sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you tonight at dinner." She kisses my cheek and smiles brightly. "Good! Now walk me to the bus." I sigh again and loop my arm through hers. As the bus pulls up, Carrie and I both go to our separate bus seats, with her being disgusted by Darwin' antics, and I having to suffer through all of Penny's gossip.

Sometimes, I think things would've been better if I dated someone else. Then Carrie and I could actually do things that friends do, instead of having to work our way around our relationships' schedules. "Gumball! Are you even listening to me?" Penny asks, annoyed with me again. "Yes. Continue on, love…" "Good. So anyway, then Masami told Sussi that…" I lost track, and I start looking over at Carrie for help. She looks at me and pushes away Darwin, who kept trying to kiss her.

Finally, Carrie pushes Darwin on the ground. "UGH! JUST STOP!" Darwin looks at her teary-eyed, and all eyes are on her. "Um…just…I need some time away from you." As the bus slows to a stop, she quickly rushes out the door, long white hair floating in the breeze, until she's gone. "Ugh, that's a bad relationship. Luckily, we're not like that. Right, Gummy-Puss?" What Carrie did inspires me to make my own path. I need to get away from Penny for a while. "Penny, we need to take a break." She turns to me, shocked. "W-what do you mean?" "I mean let's not date for a while. I'm canceling dinner plans. I just need to figure things out." She turns red in anger. "You can't do this to me! If you do, I'm breaking up with you forever!" I sigh and walk out the bus doors.

I hear Penny screaming at me behind me. "GUMBALL TRISTOPHER WATTERSON YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I also hear Rocky say, "Sorry, Penny. But you all need to get off the bus and go to school." I run inside, not willing to deal with anyone. Surprisingly, I run into Carrie. She turns to me. "Hey Gumball." "Hey, Carrie. So, Darwin and you not a thing anymore?" She looks down. "I don't know. He's really sweet and kind, but he just seems to control me, y'know?" I nod. "I know exactly what you mean. I also think it's obvious I'm being controlled by Penny. That's why we're taking a break for a while." She laughs and replies, "So technically, we're both single, huh?" I laugh with her. "Yeah."

"Hello everyone! This unit, we will be talking about different Monohybrid crosses, and how to do a dihybrid cross. Before we begin, can anyone tell me the answer to this: Let's say that a boy's father is colorblind, but neither the mom nor the boy is colorblind? Why is that?" Carrie raises her hand. "Because the boy didn't inherit it." Anais looks at her, and says, "Well, yes, but WHAT did the boy not inherit?" Bobert raises his hand. "Because the boy didn't inherit his father's X." Anais smiles. "EXACTLY! Thank you Bobert! This is where we will talk about Sex-Linked Traits!" She turns to the board and starts writing something down. "Bobert is a brainiac," I say. Carrie giggles at my little comment.

The school was finally ending, after a day of just hanging out with Carrie, and ignoring Penny's antics. Darwin walked up to Carrie, and said, "Carrie, I've been doing some thinking, and I have decided to apologize. I just really wanted to show affection towards you, but I got really carried away, and I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you by having you over for a home-cooked meal at my place! I'll even let you use my body to eat!"

Carrie was flustered, and replied, "I don't know Darwin, I've only ever used Gumball to eat, and I've practiced maintaining control with him…I don't want to lose control with you…" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Well, how about you use my body to eat," I suggest. She looks at me. "Are you sure?" I do a little bow for humor and say, "Please, I insist." She laughs again and nods her head in agreement. Darwin grabs her hand with his fin and starts walking with her in front of me to our house.

They start talking again, and Carrie seems happy. Carrie has always seemed happy with Darwin, due to his innocence and all-around cuteness. However, I did catch him kissing Rachel Wilson, Tobias's sister, once. He said it would never happen again, and it was a one-time thing, but I don't think that's necessarily true. In fact, a couple of times I catch him sneaking out at night. I always ask, "Out to see Carrie?" and he always responds, "R-right, Carrie, yeah. Don't tell Mrs. Mom."

I didn't tell Mom, I told Dad, and he said that he knows about cheating, and how his Dad did the same thing to him when he was younger. I think he has a flashback because he voiced his younger voice and his Dad's. "Going out for milk, Daddy?" "What? O-oh yeah…milk." He then told me, "The funny thing is, son, that he never returned home with milk. He did return with less clothing though."

I realized a time that Darwin was missing a sock one night when he came home. Now, you can always assume that he was startled by me catching him sneaking out, but I do know for a fact that Carrie has told him several times that she wasn't ready for…*ahem* y'know. Darwin says he respects that, but I don't know. So, I have a feeling Darwin is cheating. Just like I had the feeling Penny was cheating with Tobias all this time. I don't know why, though. Maybe because he's rich? I don't really have many facts about my relationship, just a feeling.

We finally reach my house, to where we find Mom preparing dinner. "Hello, kids! Oh, you've brought a guest! Nice to see you again, Carrie." "You too, Mrs. Watterson." "Please, have a seat!" she exclaims, cheerfully. She immediately turns the tides, however, when she sees Dad about to stick his fingers in a bowl of cookie dough. "RICHARD GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THERE!" He immediately takes his hands away, and groans sadly. Mom laughs and takes out a spoon from the batter. She gives him the spoon, and he quickly runs out of the kitchen like a kid with a new toy.

We sit down on the couch, watching TV. Darwin tries to keep himself distant from Carrie like she requested, and Carrie and I mainly talk about today's drama. "Well, Ocho kept glaring at me for losing the game for us. And we both know how much he hates to lose." "Yeah, he's pretty intense, isn't he?" she says, with me nodding my head. "Yeah, my day wasn't as great either. Penny decided to bombard me with questions and insults today." "Wait, really?" I asked. "Yeah. She said that I influenced you to break things off with her. It's funny actually." I snicker at that. Of course, Penny would do that. "She probably thinks I have a crush on you or something." Darwin turns his head and looks at me with skepticism.

"You don't, right?" Carrie looks at him with shock. "Darwin? You're not jealous, are you?" "Yes, I am, in fact. You guys have a close friendship, and I don't want it to become anything more. Friends only, and I won't allow anything more. Gumball, if you get a crush on Carrie, then I can't allow you guys to be friends anymore." I am appalled. How could Darwin say that? "Well, Darwin. I'm leaving. It's nice seeing you Gumball, but I can't stand being near fish legs here." Carrie says, getting off the couch. "I'll go with you. Even though APPARENTLY I shouldn't because your boyfriend doesn't want me to." I add, following her. I open the door for Carrie, and she turns around to say one last thing. "Yeah, don't talk to us for a while. You need to learn to not be so possessive." "And how!" I add, slamming the door behind me.

I feel really bad about leaving. Not because of Darwin, but because of Mom. She made dinner extra special for Carrie, and we just left. Oh well, the rest of the scraps can go to Dad. "I can't believe he'd do that to us!" Carrie spouts angrily. "Yeah. We're best friends. You don't try and separate that." She nods in agreement as we keep walking. I decide to spout my thoughts. I usually write them down, but my journal is back at home, and I need to be with Carrie.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe Darwin and I are best friends at all. We had the best of times when we were younger, but when we started dating, it kind of just…ended." She looks at me curiously, taking in my every word. "Now, I'm best friends with you, and things are complicated. I mean, so what if I liked you? Should that change anything? No! And he certainly doesn't deserve someone like you." She smiles at me, but I don't notice. I'm still fuming. "I mean c'mon! After treating you like a possession rather than a person, calling you stupid names, making me sick to my stomach. C'mon Carrie, "Care Bear"? Really?" She laughs. "And to think, he found the perfect girl and is going out every Saturday night to…" I choke back my words. I realize I just revealed something I shouldn't have. I look at her fearfully, and she looks at me with curiosity.

"Saturday night? Why is he going out every Saturday night?" I look away from her and finish. "I…shouldn't have said this…or maybe I should have told you sooner. However, either way, you need to hear this. Do you remember when Darwin cheated on you that one time?" She nods her head. "Rachel Wilson, yeah. He said it was on a dare." I shake my head no. "It wasn't. He said he wanted to try something new, and he liked it. But he told me it was a one-time thing. Y'know?" She nods her head again and is now paler than usual. "Gumball…what are you trying to say?" I look at her. There's a pain in her usual sparkling eyes. By telling her this, I risk our friendship and my relationship with my brother. "I think Darwin is still cheating on you. With Rachel Wilson." She looks at me for a moment and then lets out a noise.

"Pfft!" Then she starts laughing. Laughing? "Why are you laughing?" "It's funny! It's a joke right?" she asks, still smiling. Then she gets a glimpse of my serious expression. "Gumball, tell me you're joking." "Carrie…" I walk towards her, and she pushes me back. "TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! GUMBALL THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" "Carrie, please." "STOP LYING! MAYBE YOU ARE JUST LIKE DARWIN, WANTING ME ALL TO YOURSELF! YOU JUST WANT TO LIE SO THAT I CAN RUN INTO YOUR ARMS! I WON'T DO IT!" I look at her. "Carrie, just listen-" Smack.

The massive pain was spreading throughout my cheek, and pressure had turned my face to the side. I hold my face, and turn to look at her. Carrie has her arm raised, tears flowing down her cheeks, angry, upset. Carrie puts her hands to her mouth and looks at me. "Carrie, I know you're hurting…" "SHUT UP!" "Carrie, just…" "NO, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She runs off, leaving me dumbfounded, and hurt. I may have just lost my best friend. She won't believe me. I know that I need to prove it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday. I wake up that morning unhappy. I try texting Carrie to apologize, or calling her. Nothing. I get up and get dressed. I think I'll try working today. See if I can get enough money to buy a camera. As I walk down the stairs, Darwin waves me over. I sit down. "Hey Gumball! Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, so I thought I'd make you breakfast. And don't worry, I apologized to Carrie. She says she's cool with it, and wants to see me tonight!" I look at him skeptical. "Tonight? Really? She doesn't forgive that fast, dude." Beads of sweat form from his forehead. "Well, I suppose she got a good night's sleep. Heh." I shake it off, and ask, "What did you make for breakfast?" His face lightens up, and he grabs some eggs from the kitchen. He sets them down in front of me, and I realize he made my famous pizza omelets. It's a big hit with my family. On special occasions, I add some pizza sauce and mozzarella cheese inside, along with other toppings you want inside, fold it over, and there you go. It's my favorite breakfast, and I especially love it with pepperoni and sausage.

Darwin had made it perfectly. I start eating, and it's delicious. I hate myself for enjoying it, since I'm still angry with Darwin. When I finish, I get up silently, grab a gym bag, and leave without a word. I'm pretty sure Darwin was mad I didn't compliment his food.

I walk to the movie theatre and talk to Larry. "You want a job here? You'll just destroy the place! The Wattersons are always ruining everything!" I sigh. My family does not have a good history with this town. We are constantly in debt for destroying the town multiple times, even though it's usually other people destroying the town due to our antics. "Larry, please, I need to buy a camera today. If you can give me my week's pay now, I promise for the rest of the week I'll work extremely hard to earn that money." Larry looks at me skeptically. "I don't know, Watterson…" "Larry, I'm older now, and I'm trying to be more responsible." He puts a hand on my shoulder, "Ok, Zac. Work here for one day, and if you do well, then I'll give you payment in advance. But you better work the rest of the week!" I nod my head, and reply, "You can count on me, boss. But, um, you can just call me Gumball." "Huh, weird name. Ok, Gumball. You get to work the snack counters. BUT DON'T EAT ANYTHING!" I put my hands up in defense. "Wasn't going to." Then, I walk over to my station as people start traveling in.

As I wipe the counters, I glance up and see a gorgeous white, long-haired ghost walk into the theatre. She came alone, and she looks down, handing me money. "Popcorn, and a slushy. Oh, and give me some of these Sour Patches." I don't say anything, and I go to make some popcorn. "Problems?" She still looks away from the counter, but replies, "Yeah. I called my boyfriend last night. We had a fight. I got no reply, though." I am filled with rage. "Really? That's a shame, because he told me he called you, and you forgave him." She turns around and looks stunned. "Gumball? You work here?"

"Don't change the subject, Carrie." She glares at me. "Just give my popcorn, Gumball. You aren't going to change my mind. And I don't want to talk to you." I feel numb. I just grab her popcorn. "Just thought I'd let you know what he told me, is all. I'm not trying to change your mind. I don't have any proof after all. You're your own person. You can make your own opinions."

She becomes less angry, and starts apologizing. "I'm sorry. About yesterday. I shouldn't have been angry. But I still don't believe you." I shake my head. "You don't have to. I just thought I'd give you my thoughts on it. Enjoy your movie." She turns around, but then looks back. "Why don't you join me?" "I'll pass," I answer, "I can't leave my station." Larry suddenly appears out of nowhere. "Actually, you've been doing a great job Watterson. As a reward, I'll let you off early today. You even can have a free movie." "Wait, really?" He nods his head. "Kids will be kids. Enjoy your time while you can. You still have to come back on Monday." I nod my head and follow Carrie into the theatre. We sit down and start watching a horror movie. Carrie just laughs at it, and I just get really scared. But, Carrie's laugh and smile always makes things better for me. Oh God, Gumball. Maybe you DO have a crush on her! No, not possible. She's a friend. Always will be one.

We walk out of the theatre together, and we depart. I then go to Best Buy and purchase a camera…from Larry…I swear he's magic or something. Afterwards, it's still early, so I change into some skateboarding gear and practice my tricks. So far, the only thing I can do in front of people is a kick flip, and not the super awesome tricks.

When I finish, I take a shower, and double check to make sure Darwin is still here. He is, and he even approaches me. "Hey dude, you still mad at me?" I am. "Nah, man. I ain't mad. Just needed to blow off some steam. We're good." We fist-bump, and he goes upstairs. I sigh, and flop on the couch to watch some T.V. I drink some coffee so I can stay up late. Soon, it's 11:30, and right on schedule, I see Darwin, very poorly, trying to sneak out. I let him, pretending I don't notice. He starts walking, and when he's far enough of away, I quickly grab my camera and skateboard, and start following him. He leads to the Wilson house, and I see him throwing pebbles at the highest window.

Soon, a ladder is quietly dropped, and he starts climbing, until he's inside the house. I climb behind him silently, with my camera in hand. I start recording, and listening. Whispers are heard. "Did he see you?" "No, I think he was asleep. And if he wonders where I was, I can just tell him I was with Carrie. I need to be more careful, y'know? But even if he did find out, he wouldn't tell on me. He's my brother." "Hopefully. Nobody can know about us." "Are you sure everyone here is asleep?" "Yep. Especially my sister. She's a loudmouth." Wait, sister? Huh? I start hearing kissing noises, and take a peek. I see Darwin kissing…TOBIAS?

I am so surprised that I fall, taking the ladder with me. Even though I'm in a lot of pain, I limp over to a nearby tree, hiding. I use my peripheral vision, and look at them. With my cat senses, I can still hear them. "Shit! Did you secure it correctly?" Tobias whisper-shouts. "Yes, but apparently not." "You're lucky nobody woke up." "Close call, am I right?" They laugh, and continue what they were doing. I always thought Darwin was a little quirky, but never this! He's cheating on her with TOBIAS. So, does that mean he's gay? Bisexual? Pan? Something else?

I walk home, Skateboard in one hand, missing camera. I had earlier put the camera in a package to Carrie, and left it on her doorstep. I even rang the doorbell, and walked away. Carrie would see it. She's probably going to be angry with me. I even left a note saying, "I'm sorry. I was right. I shouldn't have been snooping…but I still didn't expect this". Finally, I reach my house. I just go up to bed and hide from the world. I refuse to get up till Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning. The worst day of the week. Barf. I wish I didn't have to go, so I guess I'll have to skip. I grab my skateboard and pack a granola bar for breakfast, 2 sandwiches for lunch, and some money to grab some fast food for dinner. I also pack a first-aid kit, just in case. Mom will be fuming, but I need to avoid Darwin and Carrie today. 5 o' clock in the morning, so nobody's up yet. The bus will be here at 7:30. I run out the door, and skate while eating a granola bar. I suppose I'll go to the skate park, then the regular park. Try to avoid faces I know.

I finally get to the park and start practicing for a while. I try to finish my routine with a backflip, but instead, I hit my head on the side of a ramp, and slide down. Ouch, got some scrapes now, but it's a good thing I wore my helmet. I crawl over to my bag and start treating my scrapes. Great, Bandages everywhere. As soon as I finished putting on the last of the bandages, I get out my sandwiches and eat. Argh, the bread's stale. I get that we're low on money, but seriously, Mom? I sigh and finish my lunch.

I decide to work early. Hopefully, if I do a good job, Larry won't tell anyone where I am. And hopefully, Carrie doesn't visit. I get my skateboard out again and ride it to the theatre. I ride quickly past Anais, who just shakes her head in disappointment.

I walk in the theatre. "School get out early?" Larry asks. I shake my head no. "Skipping?" I nod my head. "Gumball, what's the matter?" I just grumble. "Mr. Watterson, if you can't put on a smiling face when you can't work today!" I sigh and then try to muster a smile. "Ok fine, just try to not look grumpy. Ok?" I nod my head and start wiping the counters, sweeping up popcorn, serving customers, the usual. I then regret my decision to work when Carrie storms up to the counter. "WHERE WERE YOU!" I say nothing. "I NEEDED YOU BY MY SIDE TODAY! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

She pulls back her bangs to show me something. She has a black eye. I don't know how that's possible, but I guess she's still learning how to control her powers. I am engulfed with rage. "Who's the motherfucker that wants to die?" "Tobias did it. After I saw what I saw on your camera, I confronted Darwin. We fought, and when I pushed him, Tobias ran over and punched me in the eye. Darwin, of course, thought violence was never the answer and pulled him away, but I NEEDED YOU THERE!" I needed your help…but you weren't there." She looks down, pouting, then tears forming in her eyes. "The school hates me now, saying I'm homophobic. Even Penny started kicking me in the hall, saying that she was glad Tobias came out, and how I was trash." I look at her with sympathy. "I was only angry because Darwin cheated on me! Not because he was gay! If he was gay he should've just told me, and not bring me all this pain."

I look over at Larry, begging him to let me help. He nods, and I jump over the counter and envelop her in a hug. She first goes rigid, but then hugs back tightly, crying into my shirt. I rock her back in forth, shutting my eyes. She has a solid figure from her ghost puberty, but yet she's very cold. It seems she's starting to nuzzle into my fur, trying to become warm. And so she does. She finally lifts her head up, not crying anymore, to look at me. I smile and finally respond, for the first time today: "Carrie, you are a free spirit. Don't let anyone get you down." I see her usually pale face turn redder than usual. And suddenly, a light shines around her. I back up as she floats in the air. The light eventually fades, and she gasps. "I CAN CONTROL MYSELF NOW!"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Look!" She then turns her solid body into a ghost body, with her legs turning into a tail, and her flying around. "I can even turn half solid! So I can be a ghost but can still touch things. This will be great for flirting." I laugh. "How?" I question. She looks at me mischievously, and floats closer to me, and swirls around me. She has me trapped and she circles me, with part of her tail staying close to me. It looks like smoke circling me, until her upper half is close to me, hugging me. Now it's my turn to blush. She then whispers in my ear, "Like this." She pulls away, returning to her solid form with legs. "I won't get another black eye now," she giggles. I laugh with her.

"How about a comedy movie? Maybe that'll cheer you up." I suggest. She thinks for a moment and responds. "Eh, sure. But only because you get SO SCARED of horror." We walk to the front to decide on a movie. We agree on Game Night because we heard that there's a lot of surprises. My favorite part was when the guy got so much blood on the dog and destroyed the shrine of his friend's former wife.

I walk her home and turn to leave. "Wait, where are you gonna sleep? I know you, and I know you probably want to avoid the wrath of Nicole…and Darwin." I flinch. "I think I'll just sleep on a bench in the park. I still have money for pizza." "Nonsense, you can sleep here." I flinch again. "Isn't that kind of weird?" "Well, if you're sleeping in the park, then so will I." "Carrie, you don't have to do that." She then gets off her porch and leads the way to the park. I'm still stuck in one place. "Well, C'mon!" she exclaims. I follow.

We lay down in the grass, looking at the stars. "So many mysteries out there, huh? Like, the planet, waiting to be discovered." For a second, I think I see Mars talking to me. Possible saying, "Dude, if you wanted to visit, we could tell you! It's really not much of a mystery!" Carrie scoots closer to me and then turns away. I feel my face turn hot again. "Y'know, if you're cold, my fur is really warm. Or I could just take you back to your place to get a blanket or something…" She shakes her head no and hugs me. Hug her back, and we both lie there in silence. Eventually, I hear deep breaths coming from Carrie. She had fallen asleep with a smile.

I whisper in her ear, knowing she can't hear me. "I love you, Carrie." I finally admitted it. I loved her from the start. I know in most things, you can only like, not love, at the start of relationships. However, Carrie and I have been friends for years. And let's face it, over time, I have loved her, and everything about her. I've tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore. She's the only one for me. I kiss her forehead and try to shut my eyes. But before I can, I feel her stir, and it makes me open my eyes. It's a bit of an awkward position, with her on top of me. We immediately jump away from each other. I cover my face with my hands, very stressed, very scared. She shuffles closer to me, and after what seems like forever, she says, "W-what did you say?" Crap. She heard. No sense in lying now.

"I said I l-love you…" Long pause. Lots of blushing. Awkward. I was about to say something. Anything. Perhaps, "What do we do now?" or "Just forget I said anything" or maybe even, "What do you think?" But I have no chance to say anything. Nope. Not a thing. Because as soon as I opened my mouth, it was immediately frozen in place. Why was it frozen? Because I was surprised. Why was I surprised? Because I felt a warm pleasure, of Carrie, kissing me. Her lips are soft and moist, and when they are pressing up against mine, it just feels so right. I wrap my arms around her waist, trying to pull her even closer. I soon lift up one of my hands to cup her cheek, and I feel her rest her arms around my neck.

Eventually, we pulled apart for air. I still wanted more, but I knew that what happened between us, was perfect the way it is. She hugs me, sitting in my lap. I fall back, and she falls back with me, both of us laughing. She soon kisses my cheek and replies, "I feel the same about you, Gumball. I always have." We stay in that position for the rest of the night.


End file.
